Ancestry
"Find the secret sector with the Rock Cruiser." To get to the secret sector (Hidden Crystal Worlds), the player must first encounter the Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call event and acquire the Damaged Stasis Pod. Then, arrive at a Zoltan Research Facility which will give a blue event option asking the Zoltan if they can fix it. Once the pod is fixed, a Crystal named Ruwen will be revitalized and join the ship's crew. If they are kept alive and the Ancient Device is encountered in the Rock Homeworlds, another blue event option will be shown where they can reactivate the device, thereby teleporting the ship into the secret sector. A significant amount of luck is required to unlock this achievement. Alternatively, the Rock Cruiser type C in the Advanced Edition starts with a single Crystal aboard the ship, which allows you to skip the first two events normally required in order to allow access to the blue option when you find the Ancient Device. This method requires completion of the other two achievements (or repeating this achievement) due to needing the Rock Cruiser type B, which is used to unlock C. Although it still requires luck to find the Rock Homeworlds and requires the use both the Type B and Type C ships, this method involves less luck than the method mentioned above. As of v.1.03.3 naming the Crystal crew member on the ship Ruwen will add a quest marker in the Rock Homeworlds, making the task of getting the ship easier. As of v.1.6.0 however the Ruwen renaming exploit was fixed and will not show the quest marker. It is still possible to bypass getting Ruwen altogether by just going to The Ancient Device with a Crystal crewmember on said Rock C ship. For a quick summary of how to obtain the Crystal ship in the first method: *'Obtain the Damaged Stasis Pod augment' - In Pirate Controlled Sector, Engi Controlled Sector/Homeworlds, and Rock Controlled Sector/Homeworlds **Occurs at a Normal Distress Beacon **The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. **Choose to **#Search for the ship or (Rock Plating) Make a thorough search for the ship without fear of stray asteroids **#Then Grab the stasis chamber *'Talk to the Zoltans at the Zoltan Research Facility' - In Engi Controlled Sector/Homeworlds and Zoltan Controlled Sector/Homeworlds **Occurs at a Normal Beacon **The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. **Choose to (Damaged Stasis Pod) Ask if they can fix this *'Find the Ancient Device' - In Rock Homeworlds **Occurs at a Normal Beacon (NOTE: As of v.1.03.3, the Ancient Device event occurs at a Quest Beacon instead of a Normal Beacon if your Crystal crew member is named Ruwen. As of v.1.6.0, this glitch no longer works). **The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. **Choose to (Crystal Crew) Reactivate it *Go to the Hidden Crystal Worlds Marker **Occurs at a Quest Beacon See Also Other Rock Cruiser Achievements: * Is it warm in here? * Defense Drones Don't Do D'anything! Category:Ship Achievements